The instant invention relates to exercise apparatus and more particularly to an exercise apparatus which is manually operable by an operator for gaining exercise in the upper portions of the operator's body.
A number of exercise apparatus have been developed in recent years as a result of the increased recognition of the importance for persons to obtain adequate physical exercise. In this regard, a variety of different types of exercise cycle apparatus have been developed which are operable by users thereof for obtaining exercise which is similar to that which can be obtained by riding a bicycle. In addition, a number of types of combination exercise cycle apparatus which include means for obtaining additional exercise in the upper portions of the body have also be developed. For example, the U.S. patents to BUSCHER, U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,766, ZENT, U.S. Pat. No. 3,213,852, ODOM, U.S. Pat. No. 3,216,722, MORGAN, U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,395, YOUNT et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,512, GLASSER et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,913, CARNIELLI, U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,742, MESTER, U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,201, and ZENT, U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,235 relate to combination exercise cycle apparatus of this general type and represent the closest prior art to the instant invention of which the applicant is aware. However, since these references fail to suggest a device which is operable in a manner similar to the apparatus of the instant invention for obtaining effective and beneficial exercise, and since they also fail to suggest a device which embodies the structural features of the apparatus of the instant invention, they are believed to be of only general interest.
The instant invention provides an effective apparatus which is operable for obtaining highly beneficial exercise in the upper portions of the human body. More specifically, the apparatus of the instant invention is operative in combination with a supporting structure which preferably comprises a seating apparatus such as an exercise cycle or a wheelchair, for enabling a person to obtain exercise in the upper portions of the body. The apparatus of the instant invention comprises a base member, an elongated resiliently flexible exercise element attached at one end thereof to the base member, and means for mounting the base member and the exercise element on a supporting structure, such as a seating apparatus, so that when a person is disposed on or adjacent the supporting structure, the exercise element can be manipulated with the hands and arms to provide exercise for the person. Preferably, the apparatus comprises a pair of the resiliently flexible exercise elements which are attached to the base member in spaced relation and the exercise elements preferably comprise coil springs so that they are universally resiliently flexible. The base member preferably comprises a cylindrical rod and the exercise elements are preferably adjustably securable to the base member in a plurality of different radially extending positions and alternatively they are securable so that they are rotatable around the axis of the rod but longitudinally fixed with respect thereto.
Preferably, the apparatus of the instant invention is mounted on a seating apparatus which comprises an exercise cycle, and it is positioned so that the exercise elements are located in front of the seat portion of the exercise cycle. The pedals of the exercise cycle can then be manipulated or pumped by a user of the apparatus in a conventional manner with the users legs and feet while the exercise elements are reciprocally flexed in opposite directions with the user's arms. When, the apparatus of the instant invention is utilized in this manner it provides increased exercise in the upper portions of the body as a result of the work required to resiliently flex the exercise elements and this substantially increases the amount of cardiovascular exercise which is obtained by the user. In addition, because the exercise elements are universally flexible, the apparatus can be operated to achieve exercise in a number of different muscles in the upper portions of the body and because the exercise elements are securable at various different positions on the base member, a number different types of exercise can be obtained with the apparatus of the instant invention.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an apparatus for achieving effective exercise in the upper portions of the body.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an apparatus which is operable in combination with an exercise cycle for providing increased exercise in the upper portions of the body during the use of the exercise cycle.
A still further object of the instant invention is to provide an exercise apparatus comprising a resiliently flexible exercise element which is operable by a user with the hands and arms for gaining effective exercise in the upper portions of the body.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.